Never Such Innocence Again
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Kurt and Artie stay behind after practice.


**Response to Glee Kink Meme request.**

**Also because I noticed that there are no Kurt/Artie M-rated fics on . Not a single one. And only four non-M ones.**

**I'm also not sure about Artie's exact injuries - I've assumed that it doesn't hurt him for someone to sit on his lap.**

**

* * *

**"Great job, guys! I'll see you at rehearsal on Tuesday," Mr Shuester was the first to leave the auditorium after practice. The others gradually filed out, chatting about their plans for the weekend. As Kurt crossed the stage, he noticed Artie's shoelace was untied. He stopped to help him tie it up.

"Thanks, Kurt. I could do it myself, but it's awkward."

"No problem," Kurt replied as he tied the bow. "It's not like I've got anywhere I need to be. Do you want a hand getting to your dad's car?"

"If you don't mind. The ramp makes it easier, but it's still a long way round to the parking lot."

Kurt was still kneeling on the ground in front of the wheelchair. A sudden thought of what else Kurt could do from that position flashed across Artie's mind. He turned bright red.

"What's up?" Kurt licked his lips after saying this. Not intentionally, Artie was pretty sure, but the thought made his blush deepen. And that particular choice of words.

"Nothing."

Artie had never told anyone he was bisexual, so it probably wouldn't occur to Kurt that Artie might be a bit turned on by the fact he was kneeling at his feet.

"Come on, you've gone redder than a Cheerio's uniform."

"Really, it's nothing. I just thought of something, that's all."

Kurt looked puzzled, then registered where he was sitting. A look of realisation dawned. "Ohh..." He also turned red as he realised that he wasn't that averse to the idea. Sure, Artie's dress sense was atrocious, but he was quite cute.

Kurt's eyes met Artie's. Beneath the embarrassed and nervous expression was something else... desire? Hope?

He placed his hand on Artie's knee. The effect on the wheelchair-bound boy was electric. Kurt smirked slightly as he looked pointedly at the erection beginning to grow in Artie's pants.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I should go," Artie babbled as he moved to wheel himself away. Kurt grabbed the armrest to stop him moving, and stood up.

"Artie, are you...?"

"I'm bi, okay. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," Kurt leaned over and reached down to Artie's crotch "Not at all," he gently rubbed the bulge at the front of Artie's pants.

"Kurt - "

He was interrupted by the taller boy's leaning down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the other boy's hand still rubbing his cock through his jeans. He was nearly at full attention by this point, his erection being forcibly contained by the denim. Kurt pulled away and knelt back down, deftly undoing Artie's pants and sliding down his boxers. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, sliding it up and down, already lubricated by the pre-cum. He leant over until his mouth was just above it and looked up at Artie. He licked his lips seductively, "Do you want me to?"

"Yes... please..."

He kissed the tip of Artie's sizable cock, and swirled his tongue around the head. Artie groaned. Taking this as a good sign, Kurt took his cock into his mouth, movingly slowly up and down as he found a comfortable rhythm. As he felt Artie's orgasm building, he pulled away, hands still grasping the base. He didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Why did you st-"

"Artie, are you a virgin?"

"Um, yes."

"Do you wanna change that?"

"Now?"

Kurt nodded, gazing into Artie's grey-blue eyes. Artie had always wondered how, if ever, he would lose his virginity. On a stage with the beautiful boy before him seemed perfect.

"Yes." Artie quickly removed the detatachable armrests from his chair and making sure the brake was applied as Kurt kicked off his shoes and stripped off his skinny jeans (which had been concealing his own boner) and underpants. Kurt straddled the elder boy and bent down to kiss him on the lips again.

"Just give me a minute." Kurt licked his fingers and reached down to lube himself up, sliding first one finger, then two, into his entrance.

"Let me." Artie stroked the taller boy's cock with one hand, and used his precum to lubricate Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped as Artie slid two fingers into him, and his hips moved involuntarily to get more pressure. Artie moved his hand around, making sure Kurt would be able to take his length.

"I'm ready," Kurt managed to say between panting breaths. He lowered himself down onto Artie's waiting cock. He felt so wonderfully filled. The two boys were still for a moment, then Artie tried to rock his hips back and forth as much as he could, hoping to create friction from the tightness of Kurt around him. Kurt pushed himself up and down, resting his hands on Artie's shoulders. They moved in sync, as Artie took hold of Kurt's cock and tried to stroke it in rhythm, the two boys getting closer and closer to coming as they picked up speed. Both were moaning from pleasure.

Artie's cock suddenly hit that particular spot inside Kurt, causing the boy on top to buck wildy, which brought both boys to a rapid orgasm. As they came down from the peak, Kurt pulled himself off and sat back on Artie's knees. Both boys were panting, trying to get their breath back.

Kurt rested his forehead against Artie's."You've really never done that before?"

"No. But I hope we can do it again."

"Anytime."

**

* * *

And because this reminded me a lot of History Boys, I managed to get a gerund in there. That's where I got the title from as well.**

**Original Glee Kink Meme request: "Kurt/Artie. Wheelchair sex please! In the auditorium after everyone else has gone home after rehearsal. Blowjob and lots of teasing."**


End file.
